Grown Guppies
by Aaron5015
Summary: Love,Enemy's,Kids,Marriage,and More All when their being updated more faster than other storys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meet The Guys

*Note the reason im creating this is because im getting bored waiting for my storys to get updated :/ so this is what im gonna do while i wait hope you enjoy :) the only difference is this will be updated frequently,And no end :)*

so you met them in pre-school right?

What if you met them Grown up...? lets go see.

So as our story starts there are Couples and were gonna overview whats gonna happen

CouplesMarriageKidsRepeat

But were gonna start off in collage where the 6 start our story at

Narriator Start!

Oh wait i am the narriator

When it was the end of Collage there were the Two main Guppys i think we call them

Molly and Gil

Then there are their friends with also Couples...

Goby and Deema

and finally

Nonny and Oona

But whats about to happen before their Collage Party theres a Special moment was about to happen

"Are you ready for this Party Gil?" Asked Molly "Yeah Molly im ready for it" Gil said With a scarced face "Molly i want to ask you something"Asked Gil Nerviously "Yeah,Gil?"Asked Molly

Gil kneels on one knee"Molly i wonder if you would..."a bell interupted Gil"Time to go to the party"Said Molly Excitedly

at the party there were alot of people there lets say just about 30-50 people there

Gil and Molly were having a great time there

but then when the party was over..."Can i have everyone's attention *esspecially molly*"Said Gil

Everyone was there glaring at the two"Molly ever since i met you when we were 5 years old and i wanted to say that...Molly Will you Marry Me?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

We left off with our Friends when Molly Got Proposed too...what is the reaction? Lets find out..

"Molly will you marry me?"Gil said with a Nervous Tone

Molly just stood there for a minute staring at the diamond ring under complete shock and excitement

The people are awaiting the answer...

"I-I Will marry you gil!"Molly Said with Excitement

She jumps up in gil's arms and kisses him

Everyone was happy including their friends

They planned their wedding to be 6 months from the day that gil proposed

Lets see the girl's planning it

"im gonna get married!'Molly said Excitedly "Have you chosen anyone yet to be your Bridemaids?" Deema said "I dont know who else but i know its gonna be you two" Molly said

now lets see on the boy's

"I am getting married i cant believe this guys!"Gil said with excitement "Yeah i cant believe it either"Goby said With little Excitement "Whats the matter?"Gil asked "Im just disapointed that im not getting married"Said Goby with sadness "Its okay it will happen some day"Gil said "True"Goby Replied

So after all of that it took a long time to think of...atleast 20-40 minutes XD and it ended up short but i will get it to longer later i just need ideas but so far the storys i read are giving me help on it but not very much :/ so see you chapter 3 *i hope to get to atleast chapter 5 today*


	3. Chapter 3

So after all that commotion and planning...

heres the wedding they planned:

Its gonna be on a beach,bridesmaids will have blue dresses while the boys have blue tuxes and light blue shirts

5 and 3 quarters months later...

"My wedding is almost here next week ill be a newly wed!"Molly said with Excitement

"Yeah you are Girl!"Deema Said with Excitment aswell

"I cant believe this Molly your getting married!"Oona said with Excitement also

man everyone is excited in other words.

After a week its the wedding

again everyone is excited i dont have to say their reactions

the gil is standing near the priest

the best man is with gil

the bridesmaids are where molly is gonna be married at

so lets get back to reality im talking to you through this because i want this story to be more realitive and more explaining of whats happening anyways back to reality

the bride starts walking down the asile

the priest starts talking in words that i cant even remember...so i will skip to the main part where they get wed

"Molly do you take Gil as your lawfully wedded husband?"The Priest Asked

"I do"Molly said with excitement

"Gil do you take Molly as your lawfully wedded Wife?"The Priest Asked

"I do"Gil said with excitement

"Now i prounounce that you are Husband and Wife now you may kiss the bride"The Priest said

and they did kiss...

theres a party then they go on a honeymoon...what happens after that? we'll have to see next chapter

PS i wanna interact with the reader thats why im doing that


	4. Chapter 4

So at thier honeymoon you may have expected it how you would think they'd enjoyed it things happened and ect when they got back molly felt nautious i know what your thinking right now but all i got to say is...you already knew it so why should i say it its still gonna be in character mode...

"Gil i do not feel good"Molly said looking Sickened "Molly you were sick ever since we got back from our honeymoon"said Gil looking worried "You should Call the doctor" "Maybe i should" Said a Worried Molly

Molly calls the doctor and they goto the doctor then the doctor takes a look and theres some shocking news the doctor told them

"Molly..."The Doctor said with a face about shocking news

"What is it Doctor?"Molly said with a worried look

"Molly...you are..."Doctor didnt finish yet

"Spit it out Doctor!"Said Gil impatiantly

"Molly...you are pregnant"Doctor said...

they were shocked and frozen for 5 minutes then finally one of them spoke up

"P-P-P-Pregnant?"Said Molly Most excitement somewhat scared

"What do you mean how is this possible how did this happen?!"Said gil in a way that most people cant understand

Can you believe it? Molly is pregnant

Chapter 5 is coming soon Dont Go away...well its not like you have a choice if your reading this...ill shut up now


	5. Chapter 5

This one i hope to be long but no promises :)

"Gil you need to calm down!"Both said in a loud voice

"why do i need to calm down because were having a baby and im so scared of this im nervous im scared i am so confused im just.."

"CALM DOWN!"

"okay okay!"

"Look gil im scared to but theres no reason we shouldnt be scared together"

"True but i cant believe this is happening"

"I know gil but you need to calm down"

"alright"Gil replied

"Maybe it wont be so bad"Gil added with a smile

But he was wrong. after about 2 months later it just was crazy

"Molly how long is the Cravings and nausea last?"Gil asked

"About to the third month"Molly Replied

"I regret what i said it is bad!"Gil said with a scared look

"It cant be that bad!"Molly said with a tone

then about 4 months later *6th month*

"Almost there 3 months to go"both said Molly and Gil in relief

"i cant believe we made it this far"Said Gil

"i cant believe how big i gotten"Said Molly

The both chuckle for what they said

"i cant wait for our little baby to come out"Gil said

"me neither"Molly said

About 2 months later...*8th month*

"30 days to go"Said Molly in relief

"i cant believe how big i gotten how much trouble happened and just wow"Molly added

"I am suprisied for that,We should throw a Baby Shower"Gil Suggested

"Thats a great idea!"Molly said excitedly

So they planned it the invited their friends oh BTW the sex of the baby is a Girl

What suprise will happen next lets find out in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Previously they were planning a baby shower

now whats gonna happen? lets find out

PS again 5 chapters today

So when the baby shower came around the time

everyone had a good time presents were opened

"So how are your presents molly?"Oona Asked

"Great!"Molly said excitedly

Just then molly began to get cramps in her stomache...in my P.O.V i have to say that was kinda strange doing the baby shower on her 9th month...back to the normal P.O.V

"GIL!" Molly yelled

"GIIIIIIILLL!"Goby Deema Oona and Nonny called

"Whats goin...OMG WHATS GOING ON!?"Gil was in a suprise

"We think molly is going into labor!"they all said

"CALLING THE HOSPITAL"as Gil bolted to a phone

They were rushed to the hospital all 5 of them are in the hospital with molly

as molly was in labor trying to get to the centimeters required

In reality lets just think of the stuff that happened for molly

she was born,

she turned 5 and was a star on Nick jr's Famous show "Bubble Guppies"

she is 18

she is now in labor...

Hmm short life but i have nothing to do with this

lets just say this was 3 hours later and she reached 10 centimeters *required*

"Lets get Molly into the Delivery Room"as the Doctor rushed Molly to the Delivery Room

As shes pushing...with all her might

"Push! i can see the head"Doctor said

Molly pushed with the strength with all she has

then finally their baby girl came into the world

"Its a Girl"the Doctor said

the went to clean their Girl off

cut off the cord

then wrapped her in a blanket and gave her to molly

"Shes so Cute" they said

"i think we should name her..."Molly paused

"How about Lily?"Gil suggested

sorry i know thats used but i had to think of something :P

"Sounds great little baby lily"Molly agreed

Awww what do you know the baby is born and guess what this is a pretty long story see you in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

so since molly had her baby lily whats going on with goby and deema? we are gonna find out

No were not done with molly and gil nor will any of these like i said before guys its gonna be this

CouplesMarriageKidsRepeat it does not stop even if it takes 1000 chapters...now that i'd like to see someone try that...anyways this is not really gonna be a chapter anyways i wanna talk to you

I would like you guys to tell me your thoughts on this series

and i need ideas ill make the real chapter 7 *well 7.5 because this is chapter 7

seriously im sorry this is a boring chapter but seriously i need help EXTREMELY why do you think most of the storys have been short!


	8. Chapter 755

Hello everyone Aaron Here with a new update heres Spongebob GuppiePants the new SBSP BG crossover! im taking a break from grown guppies so here: s/9811925/1/Spongebob-GuppiePants Hope you enjoy!


End file.
